


under those same stars

by bubblewrapstargirl



Series: One Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, Season/Series 09, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered the hunt Sam persuaded him out of the bunker for; a black dog on some footpath in Nowhere, Colorado. And he remembered the unnaturally icy chill, and Sam half-dragging, half-carrying him into an abandoned cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under those same stars

**Author's Note:**

> Could I have saved you?  
> Would that have betrayed you?  
> (I want to burn this film)  
> You alone with those pills  
> What you couldn't do, I will  
> (I forgive you, I forgive you)
> 
> _-For Blue Skies, by Strays Don't Sleep_

The first thing Dean registered when he woke was the heat. Waves of smothering, rolling warmth tumbling over him, stifling and thick; claustrophobically so. There was a solid weight on his chest, a reassuring pressure. Broad bands of heat were wrapped around his back, holding him firmly in place. It may have been many years since he felt it last, but Dean still recognised the feel of Sam’s octopus arms clinging onto him. He shifted, impatient, waiting for Sam to wake up and move; felt Sam’s leg slide up, sweat-slick between his own. It reasserted itself, but it didn’t retreat, pressed lightly against Dean’s groin.

Dean wanted to demand an explanation from the giant oaf currently squashing him; but when he opened his mouth all he managed was a groan, tasting the salt at junction of Sam’s neck underneath his lips. He wanted to shove his brother off, get some goddamn room to breathe, but his arms were heavy, leaden weights trapped beneath Sam’s crushing hold.

From somewhere above him Sam grumbled and hushed him, squeezing tighter, as though Dean might slip between his arms if he relaxed his grip even a little. Reluctantly, Dean drifted back into the dark abyss of sleep.

\--

When he woke up again, Dean’s thoughts were clearer. He remembered the hunt Sam persuaded him out of the bunker for; a black dog on some footpath in Nowhere, Colorado. And he remembered the unnaturally icy chill, and Sam half-dragging, half-carrying him into an abandoned cabin.

They’d both gotten pretty bruised up, some scratches here and there but nothing too deep. His chest was aching along the left side of his ribcage, and he’d curled up on his right side to ease the pressure on them. They’d changed positions at some point. Sam was now a furnace all along his back, tucked up behind him, one giant possessive hand groping his bare stomach. Like Dean was a disobedient teddy bear he was afraid of losing.

There was a fire crackling merrily in the ancient grate in front of him when he eventually opened his eyes. It cast a flickering amber glow across the otherwise shadowy room. Their clothes were drying out, draped over various sticks of the decimated furniture. Dean’s gaze naturally swivelled downwards at the sight of it, and yup, they were naked beneath these ratty, moth-eaten blankets. He felt the mattress beneath him groan in protest as he tried to wriggle free from Sam’s grabby hands, grunting in frustration when his actions only succeeded in Sam waking up.

“Quit it.” Sam mumbled, his breath ghosting across the nape of Dean’s neck. Dean shivered at the unexpected sensation, and valiantly resisted the urge to elbow his brother in the gut.

“Not a cuddly toy, Sammy. Lemmie go.”

Sam didn’t even make a cursory attempt at putting some distance between them. Instead, he snuggled his face into the hollow of Dean’s shoulder blades. Getting acquainted with the multitude of freckles across Dean’s back.

“You were delirious. Slurring, blue lips. ’ypothermia.” He eventually mumbled.

Dean only hummed in response; he’d figured as much. He knew all about the reasons for naked cuddle time, but he was all right now. No need for Sam to keep clinging to him like a limpet. He was about to argue as much, but Sam beat him to it.

“Thought I was gon’ lose you.” His voice wobbled and cracked halfway through the sentence, choked up.

Dean went rigid with shock. He didn’t expect that kind of response from Sam. Not anymore. He wanted to say something placatory, reassuring. So his brother would know he was fine. And he also wanted to know why Sam had changed his mind about wanting to save him, when he’d said he wasn’t gonna do that anymore. But he couldn’t think of a damn word to say.

Sam huffed, dragging his hand across Dean’s abdomen, clever fingers soothing and soft.

“Go back to sleep, Dean.”

Obediently, Dean’s lashes fluttered closed, and he relaxed under Sam’s gentle touch. But he lingered in the limbo state between dreams and wakefulness for a long while after.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feels about this season okay


End file.
